Anything but Secondhand
by MrsRobertTPattinson
Summary: All of her life, Ginny wanted to feel anything but secondhand.
1. Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line...sadly. JKR owns everything – including the characters, spells, and the entire world of Harry Potter. I wonder if I could buy it from her for a dollar?

Special thanks to dragonsangel68 for being my wonderful, wonderful beta.

Smiling like a madwoman, Ginny jumped up from her chair like her arse was on fire. Glaring around the open space with reckless abandon was difficult considering the group of red-haired family members hugging, kissing, or otherwise congratulating her on her accomplishment. Being jostled around by family members and well-wishers may have made scanning the crowd for the one person she really wanted to see a modicum more difficult, but it didn't stop her mind from running the gambit.

She hadn't seen him all day, not even when she walked across the stage. She had expected to hear his sniggering at the comical backdrop of her graduation: the stage had been set up at the foot of the lake, complete with the giant squid sunbathing — it was a sunny, warm day in Scotland.

It was the first time in her life she'd truly felt anything but secondhand. It was the one event in her memory where couldn't be overshadowed by a sibling, niece, nephew, or wayward cousin. She didn't have to share this day with anyone. It was, indeed, all about her. So, where was the one person she really wanted to see?

With her mental processes working in overdrive, she thought to herself, _"He wouldn't really have skived off, would he?"_ always a good idea to italicize thoughts to make them stand out from the rest of the paragraph Sure he would have. This was the incorrigible, sardonic, cynical git most knew only as Malfoy or the "great, bouncing ferret." At least that's what the evil voice in the back of her mind told her but, in reality, she knew Draco wouldn't miss her big day. She knew him to be gentle, sweet, and patient to a fault. They had been together for over a year — since a few months before his graduation. They had weathered the storm of a long-distance relationship. She had her doubts in the beginning, but those were soon assuaged when Draco entered training at the Auror Academy with her git of an older brother, Hermione and Harry. While she believed that Draco would never hurt her — she knew what temptation was like — it made her feel at ease to know that three of the most inquisitive, suspicious minds the wizarding world had ever known were employed as her personal arsenal of spies.

Even though they were rarely together, they exchanged owls at least once a day and, on the occasion that he didn't have training, Draco would come to Hogsmeade on the weekends she was allowed to visit the quaint town. He had tired of traveling on the day she was allowed to visit, so he had purchased a small flat in Hogsmeade, allowing her to decorate it. The jewel tones she'd picked for the flat made him scrunch up his nose in distaste until she mentioned the wrinkles that inevitably followed after making those sorts of faces. His sense of vanity had washed the look of disapproval off of his face and chased him into the bathroom to investigate his face for premature signs of aging. She had giggled until he tackled her onto the bed in the corner of the room.

He had turned out to be the world's ideal boyfriend. Sure, they had their fights, but it always ended with him admitting he was wrong and her allowing him to snog her senseless until she forgot she had been upset in the first place. She really enjoyed their arguments, for obvious reasons. One would never have thought Draco Malfoy was such a softy but, even when she knew she was wrong, her tenacity was far stronger than his and he never lasted more than a few days.

The last time they had fought, he had seen her hugging Dean Thomas outside the Three Brooksticks and had gone into a tizzy. She tried to assuage him, but to no avail. He'd stalked off in a huff. She knew he'd eventually end up at the flat and so made her way there. She arrived at the flat to find it empty. Ginny changed into one of his button down dress shirts and she sat in the squashy armchair Draco had bought her with her legs folded under her. She sat by the window, sunlight filtering through her hair until he arrived, angry and putout. When he walked in his mouth fell open, in a manner unbecoming a Malfoy. Draco only became more irritated when she pointed out the fact. He went to stand by a window at the other end of the flat and began removing his watch, emptying his pockets and removing his cloak in the noisiest way possible. Ginny merely walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist — his anger was forgotten. Draco turned in her arms and kissed her forehead. He explained that he was an insufferable git, but he couldn't stamp down his jealousy long enough to hear her out in situations, such as the one he'd witnessed. She let him know he was forgiven by standing on tiptoe and kissing the tip of his nose, followed by his eyes and cheeks.

She placed a kiss on his lips in the lightest manner possible. "I know you're an insufferable git, but I love you anyway."

Tightening his hold around her, he lifted her off her feet until she was eye level with him and returned the sentiment. "Insufferable git or not, I love you, Ginny Weasley. Don't you ever forget it." He walked them back to the bed in the corner of the flat and snogged her until he was sure he'd proved his undying gratitude to her for keeping an _"insufferable git"_ like him around for so long.

With this thought running through her head, she shivered.

Molly looked at her and said, "Ginny dear, why are you scowling? He'll poke his head out when he feels the time is right. He loves to make an entrance."

Molly received a smile of relief from her daughter at this statement. Ginny smiled at the thought that not only had her family whole-heartedly accepted Draco into their inner circle, but her mother— as well as a few other family members — had taken the time to get to know him. This made her insides warm and she realized how happy she was.

Draco watched the interaction between mother and daughter with a small smile crept onto his face. He really did adore Ginny Weasley. Even if their children came out with ginger hair, he didn't care. He wanted to know that she would be his for the rest of his life. Today was her day, and he intended to do everything in his power to make her realize that.

Ginny felt someone staring at her and instantly knew who it was. She turned around to see Draco leaning against the edge of the arch the graduates of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had walked through at the beginning of the ceremony commemorating the end of their journey through school. She excused herself from her family and began walking slowly toward him, but couldn't bear the length of time it was taking to reach his arms. She broke into a run and jumped up into his waiting embrace, throwing her legs around his waist. She was smiling so much she thought she might split her head two, and realized that he was doing the same. Joy bubbled up in her throat when she realized that he was laughing — really laughing. Ginny had only heard this happen on a few occasions and always when they were alone. It was a beautiful sound.

She noticed, at that moment, a few special details about her boyfriend. First, Draco wasn't wearing his standard robes. He was wearing a crisp, cornflower blue shirt that she'd gotten him on a whim in Hogsmeade with a pair of khaki pants he'd sworn never to wear. Green and varying shades of black and gray made up the large portion of his wardrobe. He twirled her around distracting her for the moment. Draco's hair wasn't gelled back as it usually was; the flaxen strands went this way and that in the breeze.

Ginny kissed him lightly and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "You look nice. You smell good, too."

He set her down and, reaching behind the arch, presented her with twelve magenta, long-stemmed roses trimmed in yellow ribbon.She realized that he was holding something behind her back as he set her down on the ground. He presented her with twelve, magenta, long-stemmed roses trimmed in yellow ribbon. he's just twirled her around yet is holding something behind his back – logistically, while it's not impossible, it would be difficult. It's up to you but perhaps he could pick the roses up from behind the arch or summon them or something

"Thanks, brat. I thought you'd like it." He kissed her lightly and grabbed her hand. don't know if 'brat' is quite the term he should use – you've not really established friendly banter between the two previously and this could lead to the wrong impression of their relationship – totally up to you, though

He knew that she'd like him wearing the shirt. He'd decided that he would compromise and wear black pants until he'd realized that the shirt and pants looked great together. Draco, a product of the dungeons, did not have a penchant for color. He didn't even particularly care for white button-up shirts, but he kept them around in order to encourage Ginny to wear them. What had that American boy told him, something that was so appealing about feminine sorts wearing button-up shirts? Oh yes, _"Lingerie — it's got a place, but I'd much prefer my girlfriend in one of my button-ups. It's the stems. Makes the shirt look so much better on her than it ever will on me."_ Damn, if the Yank wasn't right.

"Let's go say hullo to the family. Mum said you'd wait to make your 'entrance'. She's been waiting to say hello."

Draco smiled a small smile as Ginny beamed up at him. In the time it took them to exchange this small moment, the Weasley troop had engulfed them.

Molly grabbed Draco's face and pulled him down to deposit a kiss on each of his cheeks. "Draco dear, have you been eating? You look a bit peaked. Good that I packed enough to feed you. I'm sure you're not eating enough."

He knew better than to argue and thanked Mrs. Weasley as he was pulled aside by the men in the family. Handshakes and thumps on the back left Draco a little winded. He caught Ginny's eye over the redheads of the females of her family and she gave him a reassuring smile. He'd obviously made a good choice in the roses, because the women were all commenting about how lovely they were.

After the crowd dissipated, the group of people surrounding Ginny all congregated at the Three Broomsticks. Ginny was enjoying a Butterbeer with Hermione, who was showing off her four-months-pregnant stomach and Harry beaming over a muggle sonogram picture to the group of men on their left. Twins as it turned out. Ginny was effervescent with the thought of being an aunt. She and Hermione had spent the past few weekends picking out wallpaper, paint, crib sets, and the like to decorate the nursery. Thankfully, Hermione's book shop and Ginny's upcoming training as a Healer was not nearly as rigorous as Draco and Harry's jobs as Aurors, so they had plenty of time to shop, take long lunches and plan for the twins arrival now that she was done at Hogwart's.

Ginny chanced a look over at Draco and was surprised by the look of awe on his face as he fingered the sonogram picture of Harry's twins. He looked up at her at that moment and she was overcome with the look of pure love in his eyes. Granted, she had considered marrying Draco and the voice in the back of her head told her it would happen in time — she was in no hurry. She figured it would happen when it happened. Ginny knew she'd wait forever for Draco, just as he'd waited forever for her. _"Patience to a fault that man has." _She mused while tracing her finger around the open mouth of her Butterbeer.

She and Hermione went back to their talk of baby cradles and the fuss Harry made over her picking up heavy objects or trying to do the simplest of things for herself.

"I swear, he'd accompany me to the loo if I let him! _'Here Harry, would you mind wiping my bum?_'" Hermione practically screeched in a fit of laughter.

Draco looked up at Ginny for the umpteenth time that evening and felt his gaze soften at the woman he had been lucky enough to obtain. Sure, she was as stubborn as they come and the rows they'd had about her tendency to be overly affectionate with other men came more often than he liked, but he loved her. It would consume him, he was sure. There was no need to deny the fact that he often made himself look like a fool in front of other people over his love for this redheaded witch, but he didn't care. He'd gone past the point of caring what anyone else thought, besides Ginny, long ago. Funnily enough, most people, once they got over the initial shock of a Malfoy and a Weasley in love, thought their doting on each other was sweet. Most even thought he was gallant. He liked that word. He'd insisted, on multiple occasions, that Ginny add it to her vocabulary when speaking of him.

"Can you believe that he told me I should think he was gallant? Even suggested I start calling him that!" Ginny giggled underneath her breath to Hermione.

Hermione almost fell out of her seat laughing. "Vain git!"

"What's all the fuss about over here?" a smiling Harry interjected while placing his chin on Hermione's shoulder and a hand on her stomach.

"Nothing, love. Just girl talk." Hermione whispered in his direction while placing a hand over his on her stomach and kissing his cheek.

Harry joined their conversation after refreshing their drinks, insistent on the fact that Hermione not trouble herself. Ginny got lost in the conversation and, before she knew it, Draco had disappeared.

"Where did Draco get off too?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Last time I saw him, he was headed outside with your father." Harry mentioned off-handedly.

"Oh." Ginny said with a lack of concern. Draco had, in his dealings with Muggles, picked up the habit of smoking cigars. She would have nagged him about it more, but it was something that her father and her boyfriend seemed to bond over. To think — the Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley smoked cigars with Draco Malfoy.

"You've come a long way, baby," she thought to herself.

Author's Note: Please be kind as this is my first attempt at fanfiction. It is unbetaed...so, if anyone wants to become my beta, please contact me! Please review and let me know what you think...I quiver in anticipation of your constructive criticism.


	2. Facing Mr Weasley

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line...sadly. JKR owns everything – including the characters, spells, and the entire world of Harry Potter. I wonder if I could buy it from her for a dollar?**_

_**Special thanks to dragonsangel68 for being my wonderful, wonderful beta.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Mr. Weasley, care for a Cuban?"

"Don't mind if I do. You know, Molly would have our arse's if she knew we were out here smoking. She admitted to liking the smell they give off, but doesn't care for my breath or kissing me after I've had one, though." Mr. Weasley scoffed.

"Ginny says the same. She actually let me stay in the flat during one of the last Hogsmeade weekends, instead of going outside. She said she'd prefer it if I smoked a pipe though. Says she loves the smell of pipe tobacco while she only tolerates the smell of cigars. I told her, the day she bought me a Muggle smoking jacket was the day I started smoking a pipe."

Mr. Weasley looked perplexed until Draco explained what a smoking jacket was and, soon after, Mr. Weasley burst into hearty laughter, coughing while trying to catch his breath.

Draco continued, "You know what she brought to the flat the last Hogsmeade weekend? A bloody smoking jacket! I couldn't believe it! Bloody nice one, too."

Mr. Weasley and Draco continued pulling on their cigars for a few minutes, in companionable silence.

"Draco, you seem a bit— edgy. What's on your mind? Need to get something off your chest?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Well, honestly, sir— yes." Draco stammered.

"Out with it." Mr. Weasley stated in mock severity. His lips twitched at the corners. He could feel what was coming and pitied Draco. He knew the difficulty of the following few moments, he himself had once been through them.

"Mr. Weasley — sir — umm —shit! This shouldn't be so difficult. What I mean is — sir — shit." Draco couldn't seem to get the words out. poor Draco pats

He'd planned this in his head. He'd anticipated the results, plotted his words, and made subsets of reasons why he wanted what he was about to ask for. He was prepared, damn it. Why was it so difficult? _"Spit it out, Malfoy! This is unbecoming…stammering is not something Malfoy's do! We are sure of ourselves…this is ridiculous."_ he admonished himself mentally.

"Take your time." Mr. Weasley offered in a fatherly tone.

The words found their place and poured out of him. "Sir, I love Ginny. I want to be with her in the biblical sense — not in the sense that a hormonal teenage boy thinks of— I want to marry her, but I'd never dream of asking her before I knew her family supported it. Her family is more important to her than anything. I want to marry your daughter."

Mr. Weasley put on his best pensive face until it gave way to a large smile. Draco was relieved. Mr. Weasley wouldn't smile before neutering him for his lecherous thoughts, would he? Draco was keenly aware that he was sweating and his stomach was so tied in knots it felt as if he might throw up. The silence was deafening — he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Draco— you've made it blatantly clear that you love my daughter on numerous occasions. You make her happy, and that, in turn, makes her family happy. I can't speak for the rest of the Weasley clan, but — welcome to the family, son." With that, Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around Draco in a fatherly gesture of warmth. Draco felt his insides melt and his face turn up into a large smile. His stomach lurched in happiness—

All over Mr. Weasley's shoes.


	3. Anything You Want

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line...sadly. JKR owns everything – including the characters, spells, and the entire world of Harry Potter. I wonder if I could buy it from her for a dollar? _**

**_Special thanks to dragonsangel68 for being my wonderful, wonderful beta._**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Dad, what did you do?" Ginny screeched as she knelt beside Draco. "Draco…baby…are you ok? What did he do? What did you say? What on earth happened?"

Draco's head spun as Ginny's questions came out of her mouth in a rapid-fire fashion. "Gin, love—" He fought the urge to heave again. "Love, your Dad didn't do anything —I just got sick."

The pose she found her father and boyfriend in could have been easily misconstrued by anyone. Mr. Weasley's hand had fallen from Draco's shoulder and was resting at his side while Draco was doubled over above Mr. Weasley's vomit covered shoes.

"Quite right, Ginny. The cigar must have made him a bit ill— all the excitement of the day, probably, already had him on edge." Mr. Weasley covered for Draco, not wanting his new secret to come out prematurely.

Ginny looked suspiciously from her father to her boyfriend as she rose to her full height, her hands molded to her hips. "Well, alright— if you're sure."

She removed her wand from her pocket and both men became wide-eyed, staring warily at Ginny. Draco shut his eyes tightly in anticipation of the hex or charm Ginny might perform on him.

She muttered, "_Scourgify_." and bent down to help Draco up. "Come on, love, we'll get you inside and put a cool cloth on your forehead. I'm sure that will help you feel, at least, a bit better. Please, for the love of Merlin, just don't breathe on me until you wash out your mouth."whenever JKR writes a charm/hex as being spoken she always italizes

Ginny glared at her father suspiciously when she noticed he had an alarmingly large smile plastered on his face. She took Draco inside, sat him down at a table close the door and asked the barkeep for a clean cloth.

Returning from the loo with a newly moistened cloth, she placed it on Draco's forehead. "So, are you going to tell me what that was about now or later?"

"Later, love. Now is not the time or the place." Draco muttered.

Ginny blanched. "Draco, not to add insult to injury, but I do recall asking you to avoid breathing on me directly."

Draco lifted the cloth from his reclined head and glared at her through his single exposed eye. "Ginny, I wasn't intentionally attempting to give you reason to join me in the hall of fame, dedicated to those without control of their digestive faculties, but as you can see, I am without a toothbrush, mints, or mouth rinse. Why don't you go get that enormously large bag that you insist I hold whenever you are browsing some shop? Could there, possibly, be some sort of remedy within its cavernous pockets to the sour taste in my mouth that has become so offensive to you?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. He was such a baby when he was sick, in any way. "I'll be right back. If I don't have something, I'm sure Mum does — she hates Dad's breath after he smokes cigars so she's gotten into the habit of carrying some sort of breath cleansing agent in her bag, since you and Dad have become such good mates."

"Thank you." he managed to strangle out.

Moments later, Ginny returned with something she deemed as a 'curiously strong mint.' Draco almost threw up again with the strength of this foul Muggle invention.

Draco refused to keep the mint in any longer than needed. The thing was awful! Muggles! When Ginny was finally convinced he was well enough to stand, he went back to socializing with the rest of the guests at the party. They parted as Ginny headed to the women and Draco made his way over to the men.

"Ginny, what happened? I don't think I've ever seen Draco turn that shade of green before." Hermione asked.

"I don't know, 'Mione. They were out there, smoking those foul cigars and apparently, Draco got sick on my Father's shoes." She stifled the urge to giggle.

"Was it is the cigar that made him sick? Mind you, I'm glad he didn't smoke it in here, the smell would have made me sick — in fact, there is some smell in here that is making my stomach turn at this very moment."

"'Mione, why don't you go home? I'm sure Harry would be happy to take you. Don't stay on my account. We can get together tomorrow— for lunch maybe?"

"Maybe you're right. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine! My niece and nephew need their rest, and they aren't going to get it while their mother has her knees on the floor of the loo puking in the toilet. Look, there's Harry now." Ginny gave Hermione a reassuring smile and patted her hand.

"What's all this talk of me? 'Mione, love, are you feeling alright? You look a little peaked — you are almost the same color as Draco." Harry teased gently.

"I'm feeling a little queasy. I think I'd like to go home as soon as I finish my drink."

Harry sat down next to Hermione, resting his hand on her knee. "Ginny, what exactly happened with Draco? I don't think I've ever seen him that shade of green."

"That's exactly what Hermione said. I don't know what's going on, but, when I went outside, it looked as if though Dad had punched him in the stomach. They both said nothing happened. Draco is supposed to let me in on the 'secret' later." Ginny replied with a slight edge in her voice.

"If I'm not mistaken, he's just nervous. It's a big day for you, Gin. He's very wrapped up in you— so— maybe, he's just nervous on your behalf."

"Maybe—" Ginny muttered pensively. Her intuitive mind was already working in overdrive. It wasn't like Draco to be nervous about his own life, let alone hers. "_Intriguing_," she thought to herself.

"I wasn't even that nervous when I was facing Voldemort. Actually, the only time I was that nervous was when I went to talk to Hermione's— OH!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione and Ginny's head both snapped towards Harry. "When you went to talk to Hermione's what?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Harry, finish your thought. We're all interested to know how the always composed, Draco Malfoy, managed to lose his lunch."

Harry gave Hermione a poignant look and begged her to drop it with his gaze. He pinched her side for emphasis. "Ouch, Harry that hurt! Why did you pinch me? I was just asking— oh." She stopped, mid-sentence, as the 'light bulb' above her head illuminated.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Nothing." Harry and Hermione said in unison, a little too quickly for Ginny's tastes.

"Fine." Ginny said. "Hermione will tell me tomorrow at lunch anyway."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Come on, love, let's get you home into a warm bed. How does hot cocoa and a foot massage sound?" Harry said soothingly as he gently rubbed his wife's stomach.

"Heavenly. Is there any way I can manage to get a warm bath before bed?" Hermione asked giving Harry her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, love, anything you want."

"Well, in that case— I'd like three chocolate croissants, a helping of black pudding, and two blueberry scones— and I'd also like some biscuits and tea. You know, the biscuits you brought me home yesterday?" Hermione was licking her lips in anticipation.

"Love, you made me toss those biscuits in the bin right after I opened them. You said the smell made you nauseous."

"I know, but now I want some." Hermione pleaded.

"Alright, love. I'll get you in the bath at home then I'll go out and get you take away. I'll also go to the grocer and get you anything else you want."

"Yay. That makes me happy. Love you." Hermione said in a sickeningly sweet way.

The exchange made Ginny felt the need to grimace, but it also made her heart warm. It wasn't that she wished Draco would dote on her, because he already did — Ginny just looked forward to the point in her life when she was pregnant, married, and had a disgustingly handsome, doting _husband_. It would be wonderful.

"Alright, 'Mione, I'll owl you tomorrow morning and see if you're up to lunch and light spot of shopping. If not, we'll plan something else. There are tons of things we can do at the house if you aren't feeling up to it." Ginny told her friend.

Hermione was bouncing internally. Draco was going to propose! She couldn't wait. "Ok, we'll talk tomorrow. Ready, Harry?"

"Yes, love. Let's say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then we'll head home."

Both said their goodbyes to Ginny and the rest of the room beforemaking their leave.

Soon after, many of the people in the room began making their excuses and leaving. Ginny had a wonderful day filled with family, friends, and laughter, but she was glad it was coming to an end.

Draco found her side and wrapped his arm comfortably around her shoulders. She leaned into his side and he gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Love you." Ginny said as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Love you more, Gin-Gin." She smiled at the name he had for her, but rarely used. "Fancy a walk in the park after everyone leaves?"

"Sure. I've hardly had time to talk to you all day. You'll hold my hand and give me some sugar, right?" she said with a smirk. She loved American slang. He loved American slang when she said it, but he'd never admit it.

"Whatever you want."

"Mmm…whatever I want?" Ginny said mischievously.

"Sure." Draco said into her hair dryly.

"Alright, let's go chase the rest of these people out of here." Ginny began tugging his hand towards the group of people still remaining from the group.


	4. Of Flannel Sheets, Feminine Products, an...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line...sadly. JKR owns everything – including the characters, spells, and the entire world of Harry Potter. I wonder if I could buy it from her for a dollar?

Thanks to my wonderful, wonderful beta – dragonsangel68.

* * *

Chapter 4

The remaining partygoers said their goodbyes and left soon after. Draco and Ginny found themselves wandering around a fountain in the park at the center of Hogsmeade. Draco had pulled Ginny into his arms and was kissing her forehead lightly.

"Did you have a nice day?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I did. The ending is the best part." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on his full lips.

"Mmm... I love kissing you — even if you do wear far too much flavored lip gloss." Draco kicked her bottom lip. "What is that? It's a new one."

"Passionfruit. I thought you'd like it." A smirk crossed her lips. "It came in a set with shower soap, bubble bath and lotion."

"Gin, wear whatever lip gunk you like. I'll kiss you regardless, but it is quite possible I'd kiss you more often if you didn't wear the stuff to begin with."

"I like the sound of that. Think of the money I'd save on lip gloss alone."

"Wait, did you say shower soap and bubble bath? Is that a hint, Miss Weasley?"

"No— but I could do with a bath. Mum and Dad don't expect me home tonight. I told them I was going to stay at the flat."

"You told _your_ parents you were staying with _me_ at the flat? How did your Dad take that?"

"I'm seventeen. They trust me."

"Right." He nodded thoughtfully, "But do they trust me?"

She smiled, "Of course they do. They know that I stay at the flat with you when I can. They know that— we— they know we don't have sex, Draco."

"Ah." Draco kissed her forehead. "Well, since you have me at your disposal for the rest of the evening, what do you want to do?"

She tilted her head up to look at his profile and found his eyes looking straight down at her. "Mmm… I like this — just you holding me. I love you."

Draco felt his heart skip a little beat. "I love you, too, Ginny." He couldn't explain why he loved this girl as much as he did. It was just a fact of nature. He wanted to marry her. "Do you want to stay here and soak up the ambiance or do you want to go back to the flat? You can run a bath then we could go get some take away or I can run to the grocer, whichever you prefer. There's no food in the flat."

Ginny melted into his chest — they weren't married, she wasn't pregnant, they hadn't even had sex yet, but he was doting on her like Harry did Hermione. "You've made my night. A bath sounds heavenly. Will you go to the baker and bring me chocolate croissants?"

"Of course, but do you want to have them tonight? If you want them for breakfast, I'll run out and get them in the morning so they'll be fresh."

She felt her throat tighten in emotion, "Seriously? You'd go to all that trouble?"

"Gin, I'll go and get you whatever you want. If you want chocolate croissants now and in the morning, I'll go twice. Our first breakfast together in our flat deserves to be special." A tear ran down Ginny's cheek and Draco wiped it away with his thumb. "Ginny, seriously, I'll go get you anything you want. Do you need any— umm— feminine products? Tell me what kind, and I'll go get them for you."

Ginny swatted him and grabbed his hand. "You're impossible, but sweet."

"Ginny, for the last time, I'm gallant. I suggest you remember that."

* * *

Draco and Ginny walked through Hogsmeade toward the flat. It took much longer than expected because they kept pausing to snog up against the brick walls of the buildings they passed. After quite a heavy session, Draco stepped back from the wall he'd shoved Ginny against, releasing her bum and letting her legs slither down his sides to the ground.

"Ginny— we need to make it to the flat. Someone is bound to see us, eventually — it isn't as if it's the middle of the night, it's barely past sundown."

"You're right. Besides, I hear the bath calling my name. Let's go."

* * *

"Finally home." She practically sighed with contentment. "You called it '_our'_ flat earlier. Freudian slip or is that how things really are?"

"Gin-Gin, I didn't buy this flat for me — I bought it for _us_. As far as I'm concerned, you don't have nearly enough of your things here. You should remedy that immediately. I, for one, would be perfectly happy to spend the extra few minutes apparating to work, as long as I lived here with you — every day." Draco choked on the last word as he grabbed both her hands in his for emphasis.

"Oh." Her heart leapt, he had just asked her to move in with him and here she was barely able to form a coherent reply. "I— I— Alright then."

Draco smiled, a true genuine smile and Ginny returned the favor.

"So, what is it my lady desires? You had better give me a list so I don't forget anything."

Ginny went to the kitchen and found an ink pot, a quill, and a piece of parchment, in the drawers. Once she had made out the list for Draco, he took it from her and looked it over.

"What type of feminine products am I supposed to be looking for?"

She laughed maniacally. "Honestly, Draco, I was just kidding. I'd appreciate it if you'd bring the other hygiene products though. I'd really like a toothbrush — and a pair of pajamas."

Draco thought for a moment. "The toothbrush is fine, but I refuse to buy you pajamas — you'll wear my button-ups."

"You like that, do you?" Ginny coiled her arms around his waist.

"Yes, I do, but I'll never admit it past this night."

Draco unwound himself from his very lovely girlfriend, pecked her on the cheek and asked cheekily, "Will that be all, _darling_? If so, I'll be off to patronize most of the stores in England."

"Uh-huh. Thank you. I'll most likely still be in the bath when you get back. I'll help you unpack everything when I get out."

"You just enjoy your bath. Oh, one more thing, how many chocolate croissants will you be needing?"

"Umm… probably about ten or so."

"Ginny, are you really going to eat ten croissants this evening?" Draco asked wide-eyed. He knew his girlfriend could eat, but he doubted she could tuck into ten croissants.

"I'm going to eat a couple of them this evening, but the rest are for breakfast." She stated as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Love, I told you I'd go out again in the morning for breakfast."

"I want to wake up snuggled up against you, not waiting for you to return with my breakfast." She pouted.

"You'll never know I was gone, love." He kissed her quickly and walked out the door.

* * *

"And here I was thinking I was going to have to go to most every store in England— turned out it was just Hogsmeade." How he longed for a chain-store where you could get everything at once, like they had in the Muggle world. Wait, did Draco just wish for something in the Muggle world? Times, they were a changing.

Draco struggled with all of the purchases he'd made for Ginny while making his way up the stairs to their flat. Opening the door he heard the distinct sound of Ginny humming in the bathroom. The faint scent of Ginny's lip-gloss found his nostrils and he smiled to himself. "Passionfruit. She must have opened up her bubble bath."

He unpacked what he could in the kitchen and moved to the bureau where he unpacked some silky underthings he knew he'd never see, but he liked the thought of Ginny wearing them, nonetheless.

"Draco, baby, is that you?" Ginny called from the bathroom.

"Yes. It's me. I've returned with your croissants."

"I think you might be my hero," she replied with a lilt in her voice.

Draco went to the kitchen and put tea on then went back to putting his purchases away. He'd bought Ginny several gifts and wanted to place them where she'd just happen upon them — a new pad of parchment, a beautiful new quill, a simple flowering plant, and several other baubles were placed in their chosen destinations. Draco put the new sheets he'd bought on the bed and changed into his black silk pajama pants.

We went into the kitchen and unpacked the last of his purchases. Ginny had forever complained at the lack of dishes and silverware not made of plastic in their kitchen. He'd bought both for her this evening while on his escapade.

He placed two chocolate croissants on one of the newly purchased plates, and poured hot water into the cup containing the tea. He padded into the bathroom where his girlfriend was sitting amongst a sea of bubbles.

"Enjoying yourself? Pruning up nicely, are we?" he asked with amusement in his voice. He pulled the bench from under the vanity in the sink beside the tub and sat down.

"So much. Thank you for the croissants and tea. You're— shall I say— _gallant_."

He smiled and laughed heartily. He very rarely giggled, let alone laughed unabashedly. It brought a smile to her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You're laughing. I _adore_ it when you laugh. It makes me think all is right with the world." She sighed wistfully.

"It's all because of you." He bent to give her a kiss over the edge of the tub. She reached up out of the water to run a wet touch over his cheek. "I didn't laugh before you decided I was yours."

"I love you." Her whispered words almost inaudible.

"Love you, too. Do I need to cast a warming charm on that water or are you getting out soon?"

"I'm getting out. I forgot to get a towel and something to change into. Would you?"

"Of course."

He went out into the living room to retrieve the new, fluffy bath towels he'd bought for her then to the armoire and where he pulled out a freshly laundered white, button-up shirt. Casting warming charms on the towels and shirt, he made his way back into the bathroom to find Ginny had finished her croissants and tea.

"Ready to get out of the tub?" he questioned as he fanned out a towel for her to step into.

She nodded, pulled the stopper to the bathtub, and stepped into the towel — and his arms. He sat down on the bench from the vanity and pulled a towel wrapped Ginny into his lap. She leaned in to kiss him as he reached out for the second towel.

"Mmm..." she sighed as he massaged her head while drying her hair. "Draco, did you buy me new towels?"

"I thought you'd like them."

"I do. Did you buy new plates as well?"

"I thought you'd like those as well."

"I do. I was wondering why you were taking so long. What else did you buy? The list I gave you wasn't at all extensive. I thought it would take you an hour at most, but you were gone for nearly three."

"You'll have to find out for yourself. I've put most of it away so you'll have to investigate."

He continued absorbing the excess moisture from her hair with the towel as she opened her mouth to speak, "You know, drying charms are quicker, but I really think I prefer this."

"As do I." Draco whispered. "You can do some sort of charm on it to get it completely dry, but this is more— special. That's all I wanted —to make this day special for you."

"You succeeded. Thank you." Ginny stood up and Draco moved to stand, but a small hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at her quizzically as she went to sit straddling his waist. She dropped her head to kiss him as his arms went around her back and pulled her closer to his chest.

Draco moved to stand, cupping his hands under her bum, and lifted Ginny easily. Her legs went around his waist and her towel fell to the floor. He carried her across the room and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. With a wave of his hand, a fire sprang to life in the hearth. Another wave of his hand and the Floo was turned off. One more frontward wave lit the candles he'd placed strategically around the room while the backward motion started a modified-to-work-with-magic Muggle stereo.

Ginny lifted her head from Draco's and looked around the room. "You really went all out, didn't you? You. Are. The. Sweetest. Man. Alive." she said punctuating each word with a kiss to his lips.

"I try," he murmured into her mouth.

They kissed for a few more minutes until Ginny pulled away from their ministrations. "My skin is drying out, Draco. I need lotion."

He was shocked to see her extricate herself from his lap and walk across the room starkers while casting a drying charm on her hair. "Ginny, don't you want to put something on? The shirt I brought out for you is in the loo."

"No, I think I'm fine as is, love." She threw him a look over her shoulder tossing her hair.

Draco felt his throat go dry.

She returned to the bed, crawling up on it like a cat. Handing him the lotion bottle, she looked at him expectantly and turned her back to him. "Would you?" He turned his legs up onto the bed and adjusted himself while Ginny had her back turned.

He'd done this many times before, but never with Ginny completely starkers. She always had something covering the portions of her that were not being rubbed down. Draco swallowed audibly and she smiled wickedly.

Once the lotion was applied to her satisfaction, she turned around on all fours and crawled to give Draco a searing kiss. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips.

Draco couldn't stand it. He drew his knees up and sat up taking Ginny with him. His breathing ragged and cheeks flushed, he lifted her off of him and placed her on the bed. He stood up and stalked into the bathroom.

"Draco?" Ginny was suddenly unsure of herself.

Draco walked back out of the bathroom to find Ginny had covered herself with her hands. His heart broke when he saw the look in her eyes and the tears begin rolling down her cheeks. He extended his hand to her and, after a moment's hesitation, she reached out took it. Pulling her up from the bed, he wrapped his button-up around her and, consequently, wrapped his arms around her.

She kept her face hidden in her hands. He kissed the top of her head as it was buried in his chest. She was sobbing. "Ginny—"

"Draco, don't."

"Ginny, let me explain—"

She let out another sob and looked up at him.

Draco shuddered. "Gin-Gin, I love you. I don't want it to be like this. I want it to be perfect. It's going to be so much better than this— please, believe me."

Ginny put her face back in her hands and returned to the sobbing mess she'd been only seconds before.

"Ginny, please stop crying. What did I say? How can I fix it?" He rubbed her back soothingly.

Ginny's arms wound back around Draco's neck as she began laughing. Propelling herself up against Draco, he had no choice but to cradle her bum in his hands and hold her to him. "Ginny?"

"Nothing's wrong, Draco. I'm just — happy."

"Oh, alright. Wait," he pulled back a little, "you cry when you're happy, too?"

"Yes, sometimes." With tears still streaming down her face she crashed her lips into his. The force of her kiss almost chipped Draco's front teeth.

He pulled back from her again and stated, "I suppose it's alright if you cry because you're happy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Draco. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Ok."

He walked the few steps to the bed and pulled back the covers. He laid her down on the new sheets and she scooted over to allow room for him to lie beside her. He crawled into bed and lying on his back, held out an arm for her. She cuddled up to his side, throwing a leg and an arm over his body. He wrapped one arm around her and contented himself with stoking the arm she had thrown over his chest with his free hand. He turned his head and kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you, too,"she replied sleepily.

As he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard her questioning voice, "Draco?"

"Yes, love."

"Did you buy new sheets?"

"Yes, love."

"Draco?"

"Yes, love."

"Did you buy new pillows?"

"Yes, love."

"Draco?"

"Yes, love."

"Flannel sheets don't really seem to be your style."

"No, love, but they are yours. I'll get used to them."

* * *

Author's Note: I know the story is crawling a bit, but that's the way I wanted it to be. I've never had so much appreciate for fanfiction writers as I do right now. It is really difficult to submit your writing to someone and have them critique it. Beta readers are curious creatures that live on payment of being the first ones to read your fic. Dragonsangel68 is a wonderful lady with a full life of her own, but she still manages to critique my fic with grace and nothing but kind comments. I appreciate all of you that have reviewed and I ask that you keep hooking me up with them. Reviews are good for the soul—they make you feel vindicated in a way that I have very rarely experienced in life. Having someone think your writing is of a quality they would like to see again is a very good feeling. I appreciate everyone who reads my fic and doesn't think it stinks, even if you don't review.

At this moment, I have two more chapters written of this fic. There are enough people reading it and wanting it to continue for me to continue posting/asking dragonsangel68 to keep betaing for me. I think I'd continue the story just for her seeing as she seems to enjoy it quite a bit. With that said, the updates might start coming more infrequently as I'm back in school. I'm attempting to finish course work for and incomplete I took last semester and so all my work for this semester. I will try to write a couple of new chapters every weekend until the fic is finished and post them at even intervals so everyone can get their 'fix' during the week.

I'm going to try the mailing list thing. I've had one person as me to email her when I update the fic so far, but, if anyone else would like me to email them, please either leave a review with your information or email me directly with something in the subject line denoting why you are emailing me…the name of the fic or something along those lines would probably do. Thanks!


	5. Scratchy Thing

Chapter 5

Ginny awoke to the smell of fresh coffee, warm pastries, and something scratchy running along her face and neck. She felt warm and comfortable on her side and could feel Draco cuddling up to her form from behind. There was something scratchy rubbing along her neck and chest, and she tried to bat it away. She turned over into the comfort of Draco's embrace and sighed contentedly.

"Morning, you," she muttered sleepily.

"And to you," he shot back. "Wake up, love. I have fresh pastries, coffee, and — other surprises." He pulled her hair up off of her neck and nuzzled the warm, still-passion-fruit-scented skin.

"Surprises wait. Sleep now. Cuddle me." She nestled further into his chest while batting the scratchy thing that was now accosting the back of her neck. "What _is_ that scratchy thing?" she demanded testily.

Draco smiled down at her and ran the 'scratchy thing' around the front of her neck and presented her with a small, green velvet box. "Can you wait for your surprises or would you rather go back to sleep?"

Her hooded eyes stayed at half-mast. She was accustomed to Draco bringing her little trinkets in dainty little boxes. "Sleep now. Surprises later."

"I think you want this surprise now."

"Draco — please — I'm sleepy."

"Come on, love. Open up your eyes long enough to look at the trinket I brought you and then, if you want to go back to sleep, you can. For me, please?"

To this, she opened one eye and sighed. "Fine. Just this one though." She took the box from him while she pushed herself away creating space between their bodies where she could open her present. She propped her head up on one elbow and looked at Draco questioningly when he took the box from her and slid off the edge of the bed. "Draco, what are you—"

He shushed her and took a hold of her free hand. "Ginny, I love you. You're gorgeous and smart and so, so perfect for me. You put up with my bullshit and give me a swift kick in the arse when I need it. I love you and I'm fairly certain you love me back. All the things that matter to the materialistic women I've seen in my life, matter in no way to you. I love the fact that none of it matters to you because ever since the day you decided I was what you wanted, your background didn't matter to me either. I know you feel like you're secondhand and I'm an insufferable git, most of the time, but I want nothing more in this world than to make you feel anything but secondhand for the rest of your life." With that last word, he popped open the green, velvet box with one hand and presented Ginny with the ring he'd been carrying around with him, for what must have been months.

Ginny gasped. Sleep was no longer an option.

Draco was propelled to the floor in the midst of heavy blankets by a slight, redheaded witch — one that he loved with all his heart. Draco felt moisture between his neck and Ginny's cheek, and pushed Ginny off of him slightly. "Ginny, please tell me those are happy tears."

"Yes, they are."

"So, what do you say? Marry me?"

"OF COURSE!"

He smiled, the largest smile Ginny had ever seen him plaster on his face and she hugged him with all her might. Draco sat them up and made it to his feet with her in his arms. She was frantically kissing his face while laughing and crying simultaneously. Draco sat on the edge of the mattress and began wiping away her tears.

"You said yes. I can't believe you said yes." A tear slipped out of his eye. It drifted down his cheekbone and Ginny kissed it. He now understood what happy tears were.

Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder while he rubbed her lower back and kissed her neck. Suddenly, Ginny's head shot up.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love."

"Did you say you brought me pastries?"

"Yes, love."

"They're fresh?"

"Yes, love."

"I thought I told you I didn't want you to leave me this morning."

"Did you notice I was gone?"

"No, but what if I had?"

"I would have made it all better, even if the ring didn't make you forget that I wasn't here when you woke up."

She grinned as her stomach let out a loud growl

Draco laughed. "Want to eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving! What did you bring me?"

"Go look."

He heard her squeal in delight as she discovered most of the bakery in their kitchen.


	6. Let Me Show You Something

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line...sadly. JKR owns everything – including the characters, spells, and the entire world of Harry Potter. I wonder if I could buy it from her for a dollar?

Thanks to my wonderful, wonderful beta – dragonsangel68.

* * *

Chapter 7

After eating a hearty breakfast, Ginny persuaded Draco to return to bed for a while longer. Persuaded perhaps wasn't the correct word: it was more like Ginny made a comment that she was going back to bed and swayed her hips in such a way that Draco could see the color of her underwear through his white button-up shirt. The sway of the hips and the grass green underwear was what 'persuaded' Draco to follow Ginny back to bed. He grabbed her hips as she was about to climb into the bed and flipped her around in his arms, descending on her lips like a rabid animal.

"Tease," he ground out between gritted teeth.

Draco masked his desire by tickling her. She fell back onto the bed giggling hysterically. He pushed her further onto the bed and straddled her hips and tickled her relentlessly.

"Okay, okay— Draco— please— please— stop— whatever I did— I swear— I'll never do it again—" she let out between fits of laughter.

He stopped tickling her suddenly and looked at her pensively. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Gin. Your bum is just so round and firm—" He broke off in mid-sentence, pausing pensively "—and it just takes everything I have sometimes, not to do things I shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't you?" she asked coyly.

"Ginny, don't push it. We've waited this long, I just want to wait until it's the perfect time."

"Draco—"

"No, Ginny. That's final."

She sat up and kissed him. "I love it when you get all authoritative. It's bloody sexy."

Still straddling her hips, Draco cupped her face with his hands and kissed her back, fervently. "Ginny, you have to stop."

"Stop what, Draco. We're just kissing."

"Ginny, you have no idea how hard this is for me— to stop."

"Alright. We'll stop."

She fell back on the bed dramatically. They had only managed to get three of the buttons on her shirt earlier, so Draco was afforded quite a view of her lower stomach, belly button, and the green knickers that were, at this moment, the bane of his existence.

He felt the familiar tug in his groin. Draco was unnerved by the fact that, even after over a year of nothing but snogging, his nether regions still reacted as if he was, indeed, shagging Ginny Weasley at every opportunity. Ginny had never so much as touched him below the waist. He knew she was intimately aware of the existence of his penis, through some very heavy snogging sessions. She was just so pure. So innocent. He didn't want to take that away from her. Draco wanted to wait until the time was perfect, but, at this very moment, he wanted to cross a line that hadn't been crossed before.

Ginny was staring at him acutely. Draco seemed deep in thought and she was too nosy not to ask why. "Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking there's something I want to do for you."

"What else could you possibly do for me Draco? You're going to marry me, you bought us a flat— Merlin, you bought flannel sheets!"

"It's something I've never done for you before."

"Alright." Ginny's tone was laced with trepidation.

"Can I?" Draco asked while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Draco, you don't have to ask me that— ever."

Draco took this as his signal. He slid off her hips. He put his hands underneath her arms and hauled her up to him. The kiss he gave her left Ginny feeling like her skin was on fire. Draco scooted them both to the middle of the bed then he reached behind Ginny and positioned the pillows so her head would have a place to rest. With that done, Draco laid Ginny back on the pillows and sat back.

A little breathless from arousal, he whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Ginny stared at him with wide eyes. She had no idea what was going to happen. She'd heard stories and read books, but she was quite out of the loop when it came to protocol in the bedroom. She'd only kissed a handful of boys before she'd met Draco and had never done anything beyond snogging, even with Draco. He'd never pushed her and she didn't know enough about what was supposed to happen to ask him for anything. She could imagine what he did in the bathroom after some of their heavier snogging sessions, but she never asked.

Draco leaned forward on all fours and kissed Ginny's cheeks. His breath was coming out labored and he just wanted to show her what she did to him. He trailed open-mouthed, wet kisses down her neck. She moaned a little and Draco scolded himself for almost messing himself like a randy eleven-year-old boy. At that moment, he really wanted to go to the bathroom and have a wank, like he normally did after they had snogged rather heavily.

He continued kissing down to where the shirt Ginny wore restrained him from going any further, without going over fabric. Draco popped open the first button and continued trailing down Ginny's chest. He traced his hand over the fabric of the shirt to her breast, where he gently kneaded the flesh he found there and was rewarded with a moan from her.

Ginny had never felt like this before. There was an ache, she knew it was arousal, thumping in between her legs. It was far more persistent than it had ever been before. She was having a difficult time not fisting her hands in his hair, so she settled for grabbing chunks of the newly purchased, feather pillows. Ginny felt Draco's hand pop the second of the three buttons on her shirt. She felt her back arching, instinctively and felt Draco grin into her stomach, where he was currently lavishing kisses.

Draco hooked his index fingers in the elastic waistband of Ginny's cotton underwear. Ginny sucked in her breath and, at the same time, Draco sucked his breath in through gritted teeth. He put a hand on top of her knickers and noticed the wet spot that had formed on them between her thighs. Draco smirked at this and then his heart softened a little — she probably had no idea what he was about to do to her. Even that thought had no power in deflating his erection.

Draco groaned when Ginny moaned.

He replaced his fingers in the waistband of Ginny's green underwear and gave them a slight tug. To his surprise, Ginny lifted her hips to aide in their removal. He kissed her lower stomach as he stroked her underwear off then he sat up and grinned down at her as he tossed her underwear over his shoulder, dramatically. Ginny grinned back at him as she arched her back, knowing how much he'd enjoyed it the last time she'd done that.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hands and placed them in the pillow. "Be a good girl and keep your hands to yourself."

As he kissed his way back down between Ginny's breasts to her stomach and then to the area right above where her underwear had rested previously, he steeled himself. The urge to discard his own clothes and show her what he's wanted to do for over a year now was immense.

He kissed the inside of her thigh; Ginny instinctively spread her legs to allow Draco access. He traced his tongue back up to her center and kissed the outer housing of where he wanted to become intimately acquainted. Draco put one arm underneath Ginny's leg and looped it over her hips to still any movement she might make. He then let his tongue tentatively reach out and delve between Ginny's moistened folds.

Draco was glad he was putting pressure on her hip or she might have knocked him out with the force with which she jerked.

He laved his tongue against her clit slowly and he was rewarded with Ginny moaning his name.

"Draaaccooo— don't stop—"

He didn't stop. He continued alternating between a stiff, flicking tongue to a slow worshipping one until Ginny was panting and begging him to finish what he'd started.

"_This is her first orgasm. I'm giving Ginny her first orgasm. I've got to make this good,"_ he thought to himself.

He put his thumb on her clit and began moving it in circles while he tongued the entrance to her center. He thought she'd come undone at the seams the way she was screaming and thrashing about. He should have thought to put silencing charms up, it was likely the people downstairs thought someone was being killed.

"Merlin, Draco, please— please— Draco— I love you—" Ginny struggled to get her words out. She could never have imagined the feelings that were shooting through her loins.

He raised his head, his lips slightly glistening. "I love you, too, Ginny. Now, come for me, love."

Draco decided that she needed a little push in the right direction. He reversed the positions of his hand and mouth, and began sucking on her clit. Ginny arched her back and began to shudder. She was moaning like he'd never imagined she would. Draco took his middle finger and slowly slid it into Ginny while using his free thumb to rub right where his tongue was lavishing its attention. He gently pumped his finger in and out, setting a slow rhythm.

"Oooh…oooh…oooh…Dracoooo… Merlin, I love you!" Ginny screamed as she fisted the pillow and practically tore it apart. She never imagined a sensation such as this one.

Draco grinned into her inner thigh triumphantly.

Draco continued slow, longing laps until he was sure that most of her juices had met his tongue. She finally let go of the pillow and laid in a sweaty, panting heap on the bed.

Draco withdrew his finger and sat up on the bed. When he had locked eyes with her, he inserted his finger into his mouth and sucked on it. If he had thought all of Ginny juices were gone, he was wrong because, at the sight of him sucking his finger, a little wet spot formed just under Ginny's bum.

Draco crawled up the bed and rolled Ginny over on her side and placed her inside his arms. "Did you like that?"

"Y-Y-Yes. I don't have a word for it. Is everything like that?"

"It's even better than that, love. That's just the starter."

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"What was that?"

"Ginny, do you honestly not know?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Really? Ok, well— umm, I just gave you an orgasm."

"Oh." She paused in thought for a moment. "Does it taste bad?"

Draco pulled back and looked at Ginny. He decided this was a question best answered by kissing her. Ginny sucked on his tongue and Draco groaned low in his throat. Ginny giggled at his response. He glared at her with a raised eyebrow, "Did that taste bad?"

"No."

"Does that answer your question, Gin?"

"Kind of. It doesn't taste bad to me, but does it taste bad to you?"

"No, Ginny, it doesn't taste bad. I rather enjoy the way you taste."

"Ok— Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"I can't wait for the rest."

"Neither can I, Gin."


	7. Emptying the Gringott's Vault

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line...sadly. JKR owns everything – including the characters, spells, and the entire world of Harry Potter. I wonder if I could buy it from her for a dollar?

Thanks to my wonderful, wonderful beta – dragonsangel68.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Merlin! Ginny! That IS GORGEOUS!" Hermione screeched from her side of the booth in the Three Broomsticks.

"Isn't it? I thought it was just the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen before in my life."

"It's just beautiful, Ginny. Have you told your parents yet? I'm sure they'll be thrilled. No, wait, have you told Ron yet? He's going to have a fit. It's all well and good when his little sister is dating Draco Malfoy, but I'm sure, in fact, I know that Ron thinks you'll grow out of this—oh, what does he call it? Oh yes, a 'phase.' Yes, that's it. '_Hermione, stop getting all teary eyed over Draco and Ginny. She'll have him out of her system soon enough. He's just a phase. When she does leave him, please don't cry over them breaking up, too.'_" Hermione mocked.

"He really said that?"

"Yep, he said that at your party here yesterday. He's just being an arse because of issues he's having with Luna."

"Why is Luna being testy? Ron is such a git, but Luna is a little too—flaky, shall we say, to notice. I would have thought they would have ended up together if not just for process of elimination." Ginny stated logically.

"Honestly! She is dating your brother! One person can only take so much! Enough of that though, have you thought any about the wedding?"

Ginny pondered the question for a moment. "Well, I suppose Draco will go along with whatever I want, but I'm sure his mother will have to put her two cents in—and my mother will have to put her two cents in—is it too late to just elope? I'm sure we could run away to America. I'm also quite sure there is someplace in America that could marry two wizards in a quick and speedy ceremony."

"Of course there is! My cousin lives in America and she says there are these wedding chapels in—well, I can't remember where they are, but they will marry you for somewhere around 100 American dollars and it doesn't even take an hour. Oh! Please, Ginny, don't do that! I want to see you and Draco get married!" Hermione started to tear up. "See, see what you made happen! Now I'm crying! Damn hormones!" Hermione stared down at her stomach and blurted, "I can't wait until you come out of me! I'm tired of being fat and having stretch marks and blubbering at the slightest thiiinnnggg—"

"'Mione, it's alright. I'm not getting married in Muggle America! I'm going to get married here. You know I could never get married without all of my family and friends. It would kill my father if I didn't let him see him only daughter get married."

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry bellowed.

"Harry! What are you doing here? This is supposed to be a girl's only lunch." Hermione said.

"Love, I just wanted to check on you and see if you were alright. Obviously, you're not. Now, tell me why you're crying." he said while he slid into the booth next to his pregnant wife.

"I wasn't crying, Harry. I swear."

"Yes, you were. Now tell me why so I can fix it. Did your shoe come untied again? Or was it the fact that you don't have any knuts to spare the homeless wizard outside? Maybe it was that a piece of your evil hair fell in your face? Wait, Ginny, did you let her read the Daily Prophet? If you did, then we've got a whole other set of possibilities as to why she's upset."

Ginny was trying hard to contain her laughter at Harry and Hermione's exchange. One would think that Harry was patronizing Hermione, but he wasn't. He kept going on about how her hair just wanted to irritate her and how her shoe came untied just to spite. It was ridiculously cute. Harry obviously knew how to handle a pregnant woman.

"Alright, Harry. I'm fine. I swear. My shoes are tied, nothing fell out of my purse, and I haven't read any current event publications. I promised you I wouldn't do that anymore until the babies came. Honestly!"

"Then why were you crying?"

Ginny felt the need to save her friend. "Harry, she's crying because she thinks that Draco and I are going to run off to some town in Muggle America."

"Gin, why would she think that?" Ginny flashed Harry the ring Draco had put on her finger last night as soon as Harry finished his statement. "Whoa. That's a whopper there. Draco proposed, eh?"

"Harry, you don't look the least bit surprised." Ginny was slightly perturbed by this. Half the fun of telling everyone you were getting married was everyone being excited and aghast when they found out. Harry had just popped her proverbial bubble.

"I guessed."

"How did you guess, Harry?" Ginny stared at him pointedly.

"Because Draco Malfoy threw up while talking to Arthur Weasley."

"Ooooh! He told me that he'd tell me all about it later, but he never did. Actually, I guess he did in his own way." Ginny giggled. "Do you two want to come over to The Burrow later on tonight? I think I'll floo Mum and tell her to round everyone up."

"Sure." Hermione said. "Can you ask your Mum to make me some pumpkin pie? I've been craving her pumpkin pie."

"Sure, let me go floo her. Can you get the check from Madame Rosmerta and we can do a spot of shopping before dinner tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I'll get the check, you ladies go on ahead." Harry gave Hermione a peck on the cheek, a peck on her stomach, and a swat on the tush as she walked by him to follow Ginny out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished.

"I can't help it. My wife is bloody sexy."

* * *

It had all started so innocently. Ginny had asked Hermione shopping after lunch and now it had come to this.

It was the weekend, and Draco was sitting in the flat reading one of his favorite novels enjoying having the open windows to let the uncharacteristically warm Spring breeze waft through the flat. He was momentarily disturbed when an owl he didn't know swooped in and perched on his armchair.

"What in the bloody hell—"

Draco opened the letter to find Ginny's neat handwriting greet him.

_Draco— _

_Went shopping with Hermione. We need your assistance urgently. Please come to Flourish and Blotts. Please remember that I love you._

_-Ginny_

Draco pulled on clothes and headed out the door in record time. Ginny hadn't said what it was she and Hermione needed help with, but the possibilities were running through Draco's head at an astonishing speed. The most upsetting to him was that something was wrong with Hermione and they couldn't get a hold of Harry. What is something was wrong with the babies? His walk became a light jog as he rounded the corner of their flat and headed towards an Apparation Point to get to Diagon Alley.

* * *

He never could have imagined what lay in store for him.

Draco arrived at Flourish and Blotts only minutes after he'd left the flat. He looked around for Ginny and Hermione but was unable to find them.

"Ginny!" he yelled.

"Draco? We're over here!"

"Over where, love? Is everything alright?"

He saw Ginny come out from behind a massive pile of bag, boxes, and assorted containers apparently all from stores in Diagon Alley. His face went slack and his mouth dropped open. "Ginny, what _is_ all of that?"

"It's stuff for the wedding, gifts for the bridesmaid's, a few things for the apartment, some cloth samples—things of that nature."

"Ginny, you've had access to the vaults for less than 24 hours and you've already cleaned me out?"

"I did not! Don't be so dramatic, Draco! I saved all the sales slips so you could see how much I actually spent just so I could prove to you I hadn't cleaned you out. Now, be the gentleman I know you can be and help take these packages back to the flat."

"Is that why you called me? Ginny, for the love of Merlin—why didn't you just have them delivered?"

"Because that _would_ have cleaned you out! All of the stores wanted almost as much as I paid for whatever it was that I bought in order to deliver it!"

"Ginny, the delivery money is well worth it when you don't have a small army at your disposal to carry your packages back to the flat."

"We would have managed just fine, but Hermione got to feeling a little peaked and needed to go home and lie down. So, I couldn't very well carry all the packages myself, so Hermione went to send Harry along and I owled you. Gringott's let me use their owl. It's amazing what the Malfoy name can get you! Harry should be here momentarily."

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry arrived and Ginny loaded all of her and Hermione's packages into Harry and Draco's arms.

"Do they do this often?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, you just have to get used to being a pack mule, but they are usually _very_ grateful afterwards. You just have to learn that part of your job is to carry the things they spent your money buying. Hermione didn't like to let me carry her things for her, but when we were moving into the house in Hogsmeade, she was trying to pull this box full of her books up the stairs. The box was really quite large. She finally got so exasperated with it I made her, and I mean MADE HER, let me help her. After I was done, she just gave me this smile. It made my insides warm up because, even if it was for something small and trivial, I was her hero. So, mate, what I'm trying to say is that it does no good to argue with them. I've taken to letting Hermione come fetch me to pick up her things rather than going with her. And, anyway, shopping with girls is exhausting!"

"Yeah, I agree. I just don't understand why she won't pay for delivery. I don't mind hefting her packages about, but she has access to the vaults and won't pay someone else to deliver her things. She and Hermione just hefted all of these packages around Diagon Alley all day!"

"Hermione did WHAT?" Harry shouted.

"Uh, nevermind." Draco said uneasily.

"I told her not to overextend herself. Merlin, why won't she just listen? Draco, get ready for this kind of thing. Hermione is willful and stubborn, but Ginny's worse. You're going to have it worse than I do when that one is pregnant."

"Aye. She's a handful, she is."

"She's lucky she married you, Malfoy. I think a Malfoy is the only one stubborn enough to stick around long enough to impregnate a Weasley. Women are naturally more patient creatures than men so it doesn't surprise me that even Ron found someone, but I have to admit I was a little scared about Ginny. I was afraid that she'd be too fiery for anyone to handle. You've surprised me, Malfoy. I'm glad it's you she's marrying. I won't have to worry about her anymore because she'll have someone that is more than capable of taking care of her himself."

Draco smiled a little smile. "Thanks, Potter. I appreciate that, but let's quit all of this mushy talk or we'll become the women. We're almost to the Apparation Point."

* * *

After sorting out which packages belonged to which female, Harry took Hermione's bags and boxes and Draco took Ginny's purchases while all three Apparated back to Hogsmeade. Harry waved goodbye as he went off towards he and Hermione's house and Draco and Ginny made their way back to the flat.

"I'm so tired!"

"You should be. You spent the Malfoy fortune all in one day. That is a feat my mother hasn't even accomplished."

"I did not spend all your money. Don't get me wrong, I spent money—but I didn't spend anywhere near all of it."

"Is there enough to take my lovely fiancée to dinner?"

"I'm sure there is but we already have plans—at the Burrow."

"Oh." Draco was not looking forward to telling all of Ginny's brothers he intended to marry their little sister. They were males. He knew they wouldn't think of it in terms of spending life together, they would think of it in terms of him violating their sister. He was going to get his arse kicked for something he hadn't even done! _"Just perfect. Haven't even shagged yet and I'm going to be bloodied over it."_

"Well, I don't want to go—you might have to convince me."

"Well, when you put it that way Mr. Malfoy—" she slid her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

After a few minutes of "convincing," Draco pulled back from Ginny. He turned around and headed straight into the loo. He didn't emerge for several minutes.

* * *

Author's Note: I had real issues writing this chapter, so please be kind!

Thank you to my amazing beta,dragonsangel68. I appreciate everything you do for me. The next chapter will be the Burrow and planning the wedding! If y'all hold on for a couple more chapters, I promise some SERIOUS smut!


	8. Facing the Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line...sadly. JKR owns everything – including the characters, spells, and the entire world of Harry Potter. I wonder if I could buy it from her for a dollar?

Thanks to my wonderful, wonderful beta – dragonsangel68.

* * *

Ginny and Draco arrived at the Burrow later that evening. Draco was a bundle of nerves, but refused to show any sign of weakness. If he did, he'd never survive. The red-headed menaces were like angry wolves—they could smell fear.

As soon as they were inside, they were ushered into the family room. Molly was busy preparing dinner for her entire brood, without any assistance and seemed perfectly happy to do so on her own.

Percy's wife, Penelope, vacated an overstuffed armchair and took up residence on her husband's lap, in order to make room for Draco and Ginny in the over-crowded living room.

"Oi, Penelope, you're not as light as you used to be! I'm not muscle bound like most of my brothers. I'm the bookworm of the family. I'm frail!" Percy said in a sarcastic tone while winding his arms around his wife's expanding waist.

Penelope swatted his arm playfully and gave him a peck on the lips. "You'll do whatever I ask of you, because you love me and you love our child."

Ginny's heart melted. Penelope had spoken so softly, Ginny was sure that no one besides herself and Percy had heard her. She'd never known her brother to be the mushy type, but Penelope certainly had him wrapped around her little finger.

Ginny started when someone grabbed her hips from behind and she realized she was staring at Penelope and Percy. The owner of the hands happened to be her fiancé.

"Come sit on Daddy's lap." The look on her face made him smirk arrogantly. It made her a little reminiscent of his Hogwart's days. Even when they had started dating, he still prided himself on making Ron turn red with anger and constantly embarrassing the two remaining members of The Trio, when they had started dating. It was only recently that he'd gotten a little less arrogant. Sometimes she missed it, but other times she was quite glad he had left that part of his life behind, for the most part.

He pulled her down into his lap and Ginny realized she'd been staring at Draco the way she'd been staring at Percy and Penelope.

"See something you like, love?" he purred into her ear.

"I see the man I'm going to marry." _And here I thought his arrogance was long forgotten. He's getting a bit smug. Thinks he has me, does he? I'll show him. _"But enough about Harry. What were you saying, my darling?"

"Aggravating bint! You're not marrying Potter for two reasons. One, he's already happily married. Two, I won't ever let you go."

She melted into a puddle of goo in his lap. _Ok, so maybe he does have me._

* * *

Dinner progressed as it normally did at the Burrow. It was a jovial, noisy, laughter and talk filled occasion. One could socialize for two hours and never speak to the same person twice. Everyone gorged themselves on Molly's cooking while she sat beaming at her family.

As dinner was being finished, Arthur spoke up. "Boys, what do you say we give your Mum and the other ladies the night off, and clean off the table?"

All six Weasley sons, Harry, and Arthur began picking up dishes and clearing the table. Ginny elbowed Draco in the side.

"Ouch! What?" Draco whispered to Ginny.

"You should help, Draco." Draco's face distorted in a look of mock disgust at the thought of sullying his hands. "Seriously, Draco. It's a family thing. Involve yourself. Earn some points with my brothers."

Draco nodded and started picking up dishes with the rest of the men.

The women sat and chatted until the men had successfully cleared the table and cast the cleaning spells. Molly rose from the table and made a move to the family room. The women followed her.

Firewhiskey and Butterbeers were handed out to all who wanted them. Wives and girlfriends sat in husbands' and boyfriends' laps, and the chatter ensued.

Arthur cleared his throat and the chatter immediately stopped. "I think we've got a couple of announcements, Family." Percy smiled a big smile and Penelope sat up a little straighter. "Percy—you're first."

"Well, Penelope and I would just like to let everyone know we're having a boy!"

Pats on the back, giggles and rubbing of Penelope's belly were all anyone could do for the next few minutes.

Arthur suddenly cleared his throat again—and again—and again. It took him quite a loud "WEASLEYS!" to get everyone to calm down enough so the next announcement could be made.

"We have another announcement."

Everyone looked stunned. Hermione had a knowing smile on her face, while everyone looked around at everyone else to see whom the surprise announcement would come from.

When Draco cleared his throat in preparation to speak, six jaws dropped. "I would just like to say that I've asked Ginny to marry me, and she's accepted."

Everyone was deadly silent until one woman squealed and ran at Ginny to engulf her in a bone-crushing hug. The other women followed suit.

Molly navigated the crowd like an old pro. "Ginny, dear! I'm so happy for you! Now, I'm sure that all the ladies would like to speak of the technicalities of the proposal and the ring, so whey don't we all move outside. A few quick warming charms and we will be right as rain. Ladies, get your drinks and we'll move out there. I'm sure the men would like to have their time as well!"

Draco's heart sunk when he heard Molly say the women were leaving. _Well, I hope Ginny likes the idea of being engaged to a dead man._ The Weasley men, with the exception of Harry and Arthur, were giving Draco unreadable looks and had yet to utter one single word.

The women wrapped shawls around themselves and taking their drinks they mingled outside, where Molly waved her wand to cast a warm glow over themand cast warming charms, to ward off the Spring chill.

Mr. Weasley lit a pipe and looked around the room. "Well, boys— what do you think?"

Draco swallowed audibly. He really was deathly afraid of being beaten into the ground and buried at The Burrow by these men. They all just stared at him as if he was neither interesting nor uninteresting. It was very disconcerting.

All of a sudden, as if they couldn't take it anymore, there was a flurry of movement. Bill was the first to crack, followed by Charlie and Percy. Soon enough Ron was the only one not taking his turn slapping Draco's back, so hard that he was struggling to stay upright.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked sullenly.

"I think it's great, mate. He's actually turned into an alright bloke."

"What! It's _Malfoy_, Harry! Are you kidding with this 'alright bloke' bit? I was just telling Hermione the other day that Malfoy was a phase in Ginny's life."

"Well, apparently she's planning on him being a lifelong phase. Ron, he really does treat your sister like she's fragile. He trekked all the way to Diagon Alley, from Hogsmeade, to help her home with her packages. I went to their flat the other day, to drop off something Hermione sent for Ginny, and he's bought tons of stuff for that place. I thought Ginny had been decorating, but she said Draco had done it. We sat and had coffee. Ron—Ginny says they haven't even had sex—"

"Well, she's probably been fighting him off—"

"No, Ron. She says he's the one who's insisting they wait until they're married. Says he goes to have a wank every time he kisses her—"

"Harry! I don't want to know about Malfoy's—_bits_!"

"Alright, Ron, but you'll accept this if you want Ginny to be happy. He'll take good care of her. She'll be nothing but happy with him and it would mean a lot to her if her favorite brother accepted her soon-to-be husband."

At that moment, Hermione poked her head through the back door. "Honestly, Ronald. Don't be a git!" Harry nodded, to give more poignancy to his wife's statement.

Ron's arms fell to his sides after this statement. Harry would have sworn there were slight tears in his eyes when he walked over to Draco and stuck out his hand. Draco's features went slack for a millisecond, but he stiffened back up and shook Ron's hand.

"Draco, if you ever hurt her— I'll kill you."

"I never plan to hurt her. If I did, I'd kill myself."

"Alright then. Take care of her, or you'll have to answer to me. She's got a penchant for getting into trouble. Keep an eye on her."

Draco smirked. "I will. She'll be safe with me, Weasel King."

"Alright, Ferret."

Mr. Weasley shouted above all the men's heads, "Let's go join the women!"

A unanimous roar of affirmations rose in the living room and the women were all greeted by their respective significant others.

* * *

Sometime later when the fracas had calmed down to a gentle hum, Draco had Ginny happily ensconced in his lap, where she was resting her head on his shoulder and he was playing with a strand of her hair. A thought popped up in Draco's head. "Hey Ron. Looks like you're the last one! Bet Luna is going to start getting a bit edgy!"

Ron glared at Draco and Ginny pinched Draco's side. "Ouch! What was the for, Gin?"

"You don't have to start it, you know?"

"I know, but it's fun. Bit reminiscent of Hogwart's. It keeps a bloke young, keeps him on his toes. Can't be having our witty banter slow down just because we're getting older."

Ginny sighed, "Fine then."

* * *

Ginny and Draco arrived back at the flat around two in the morning. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "It makes me happy that so many people were staying at The Burrow. It means I can stay here, with you again, without any fuss."

"You can't get enough of me, admit it."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy. You're just so bloody sexy, I can't stand it!"

"You needn't be so sarcastic about it," he pouted.

"Oh, did I hurt Drakie's feelings?" Ginny stuck her bottom lip out to compliment the tone of her voice.

"You'll pay for that, wench!" Draco picked Ginny up by her sides and tossed her on the bed. He followed her onto the bed, straddling her hips and began tickling her, mercilessly.

"Ok—Draco—I give—you're gorgeous—I don't know how I got so lucky—"

"Alright. That's more like it. Now, do you want to have tea with me before we go to bed? Or do you just want to get into the bath? What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll get in the bath, but I wouldn't say no to some tea."

"Alright, go get in the bath and I'll make some tea, but you can get it yourself. I can't have you getting lazy on me. I also can't have you getting too used to this façade before you. I won't be nearly this cuddly after we get married. You honestly have no idea what you're getting into, woman."

* * *

While Ginny took a long bath, Draco sat in his favorite chair sipping his tea and reading. She left the door open, because he asked her to. He loved the smell of her bath salts, bubbles, and powders.

After Ginny was done with her bath, she wrapped herself up in the warming charm enhanced towel Draco left for her and got ready for bed. Clad in one of the button-ups he insisted she wear to bed, she made her way over to him. He put his book down and smiled at her. Bare chested and wearing only black, silky pajama bottoms, she swore she could just eat him up. She bent over the chair and gave him a kiss on the lips as his hand got caught up in her hair and trailed down her arms, running back and forth until they broke apart.

"I love you," she said almost inaudibly.

"I love you, too."

Draco extinguished the candles as they made their way to bed. They curled up together, Draco spooning Ginny.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Promise it'll always be like this?"

"Yes, love."

"Swear?"

"Yes, love."

"Even when I'm fat and ugly after having all your babies?"

"Yes, love. But you could never be ugly—especially after bearing my children. You're only going to get more beautiful after having our babies."

"Promise?"

"Yes, love."

"Swear you'll try to always make me tea, buy my favorite croissants, put warming charms on my towels and want me to wear your button-ups? Oh, and promise you'll always cuddle me while we're in bed?"

"Yes, love."

"Alright then, I think I might actually have to go through with marrying you." She smirked when she heard his scoff of indignation.


	9. Drama Comes in Blonde Packages

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line...sadly. JKR owns everything – including the characters, spells, and the entire world of Harry Potter. I wonder if I could buy it from her for a dollar?

Thanks to my wonderful, wonderful beta – dragonsangel68.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning with a sense of calm she hadn't known before. She awoke wrapped in the arms of the man she loved — safe and warm. She remembered there were times, before the war, where she thought she'd never feel this way, mostly because she hadn't believed she'd live this long. Content with the fact that everyone she loved had somehow made it through the war, and most still had all their limbs and had no other obvious side effects, she closed her eyes to ponder the current state of her life.

The stirring behind her broke her from her current musings, and she rolled over in Draco's arms to face him. "Morning, love."

He cracked open one eye through the grimace on his face. "Gin, first off, we need to get some thicker bloody curtains for the windows. Scowling at the light when I wake up does nothing for me. Second, I think you should kiss me awake."

Draco rolled Ginny over in the bed so she was resting on top of him. Ginny giggled.

"What _are_ you giggling at, witch?"

"I was just thinking that you aren't the only one that wants to be kissed awake."

Draco let his characteristic smirk overtake his lips. "You could possibly be right about that, but don't let 'Draco Minor' worry you any. Now, kiss me."

Ginny kissed him with fervor. His face was clasped in her hands and he moaned into her mouth.

"Like that, do you?"

"Let's break this down, shall we? I have a beautiful—no—gorgeous witch on top of me and she is kissing me and writhing around on top of me, first thing in the morning. Of course I like it. All except for the morning breath that would rouse a dragon."

"Well, I never! Just insult me! Maybe I'll just go take a shower—"

"No, you won't. You'll stay right here with me."

Ginny got a mischievous glint in her eyes. It was a look that Draco feared slightly. "Maybe, just maybe, I'll go speak with Little Draco and see if he has a problem with my morning breath."

His hold tightened around her waist. "Gin, there is nothing little about 'Draco Minor'. That's why we call him 'Draco Minor'. He is NOT small. He's just an outfield player only used for special occasions. His skills, as of yet, are not needed on a daily basis."

"Fine, 'Draco Minor', then. Let go of me. I'm going to go speak with him, on behalf of my morning breath."

Ginny fought out of Draco's grasp, which was considerably easier when he was still clouded with the muscle weakness characteristic of someone that had just woken up. She slid under the covers and down Draco's body. The butterflies in her stomach were nothing to be toyed with, but she was confident this would make Draco happy. Ginny and Hermione had a heart-to-heart the other day. Hermione had told Ginny the intricacies of pleasing a man orally.

Draco grabbed Ginny's shoulders and tried to pull her back. "Gin, you don't have to do that. It'll go away on it's own."

She shoved his hands off of her shoulders. The deep down comforters Draco had put on the bed muffled her response, but it was unmistakable at the same time. "I _know_ I don't have to. I want to, silly git. Now, shut up and let me."

Draco put his hands above his head, dug them into the pillow and held on for dear life.

Ginny hooked her fingers in the waistband of Draco's pajama bottoms and pulled them down. He jerked when his erection was caught in the descending fabric. _Note to self: lift the pants away from 'Draco Minor', so he doesn't become detached from Draco Major's body, while divesting him of his pants._

Finally freed from his shackles, 'Draco Minor' sprung to life. Ginny couldn't help but gasp. She'd only seen brief glimpses of naked men over the years, all of which were her brothers, or other Prefects in the Prefect's Bath at Hogwart's. None she had seen were as impressive as this.

She grabbed a hold of his erection lightly and reached out her pink tongue to touch the head. She felt Draco jerk a little at the contact. Emboldened, she circled the head with her lips and sucked gently, while circling her tongue around the tip. She began pumping every so slightly, just like Hermione had told her. Draco let out a slow, steady moan. Ginny smiled, as much as one could with a penis in one's mouth.

She began working her way down the shaft, a little further with each downward stroke she made with her mouth, lubricating it with her saliva as she went. Once she had reached three-quarters of the way down the shaft, she began sucking lightly and swirling her tongue all around Draco's member.

The noises he was making were incomprehensible, but she still knew what they meant. She cupped his heavy balls in her unoccupied hand and rolled them around in her palm.

It was too much. How could she know how to do this? Draco was sure that she'd never seen another penis up close before. How could she know how to make him feel this way with that tiny little mouth of hers? "Gin—Gin—you've got to stop or—ooohh—or I'm—uggghhhh—or I'm going to—cooommmee."

She continued what she was doing, seemingly unconcerned with his warning. He reached down and tried to pull her off of him, but she swatted his hands away. She merely continued pumping, licking, and sucking his shaft, while palming his balls.

She took his entire cock out of her mouth and licked it from base to tip, letting her tongue taste the bit of precum that had oozed out.

"Gin—seriously. I'm going to come."

She sat up on her knees and threw the covers back. The cold air hit him and he flinched. Her hands were firmly on her hips and the expression on her face brokered no argument. "So, come then. I rather thought that was the whole point of this!"

She grabbed the covers and flung them over herself again. She bent back down to Draco's engorged cock and slid her mouth over it. She found from this more elevated position, it was easier to go all the way down his penis. She liked the noises he made when his dick hit the back of her throat, so she continued sucking him the same way.

Fondling his balls in her hand, while pumping the very bottom of Draco's shaft, she sucked a little harder and bobbed her head a little faster. His legs were shaking with the effort it was taking him not to thrust up into her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore.

Draco let out a powerful yell, combined with a few expletives and spent himself in Ginny's mouth.

It didn't taste as bad as she thought it would. It was salty and had a funny aftertaste, but it wasn't at all intolerable. Still pumping and sucking lightly, she swallowed as each spasm brought a little more of the substance to the surface.

After the spasms subsided, Ginny slid back up Draco's body and contented herself cuddling up to his side. His arm went around her haphazardly. His breathing was ragged and she was quite pleased with herself, and the power she must possess to make him let go as he had.

"Did I do good, baby?"

He remained silent.

"Baby?"

He held up a hand to signify his inability to talk.

Ginny snuggled closer to his side and waited patiently for his response.

Draco eventually regained control of his faculties. He hauled Ginny as close to him as he could, and rolled over on top of her.

"Did I do good?"

He kissed her roughly on the mouth. "Lay back and I'll show you just how good I think you did." Draco began to slip down Ginny's body, towards his ultimate goal.

"Draco!"

* * *

To say that both members of the household were sated would be the understatement of the century. Laying on his back with his gorgeous fiancée snuggled up next to him, both breathing like they'd just run a marathon, Draco thought he may have found what some called contentment.

"Gin? Did that answer your question?"

Ginny was completely contented to lie in bed with him all day long, but the real world began to slip in with his question. "Yes, it did."

"Let's go take a shower. We're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Love, we're going to tell my mother about our engagement today. Remember?"

"That's today?"

"Yes, love. Let's go get in the shower."

Draco pulled himself out from under Ginny's limbs and held a hand out to her. She took the proffered hand and Draco pulled her reluctant form to the edge of the soft, down mattress. She got up on her knees as to be the height of her quite tall fiancé and kissed him with a passion only known in Muggle romance novels.

"Looks like someone finally decided to wake up and say hello," Ginny said with a giggle.

"Witch."

"Aww, baby, don't be like that." Ginny slithered off the edge of the mattress down onto the floor. She licked 'Draco Minor' from base to tip, while staring up into the eyes of her very flustered fiancé. Ginny wrapped her mouth around Draco's penis and sucked lightly on the head once or twice. Draco looked up at the ceiling, unable to hold Ginny's gaze, until he realized she wasn't continuing her ministrations.

She had sashayed half way to the bathroom by the time Draco lowered his gaze from the ceiling.

"Smarmy bint."

Ginny leveled a coy glance over her shoulder and beckoned Draco, with a curve of her index finger. He didn't need to be told twice. Chasing his fiancée around the apartment, starkers, was one of a number of ways he could imagine starting a good morning.

However, even in his wild fantasies or perhaps 'worst nightmares', Draco had never imagined his mother appearing in the middle of the flat, as he caught Ginny and had just managed to tackle her back into their bed. Draco and Ginny were snogging rather heavily and had their hands in some rather awkward places, when Narcissa finally found her voice.

"Draco!"

Draco jumped back from Ginny while Ginny leapt under the coverlet. "Mother? What are you doing?"

"Well, I was hoping I could catch you a little early, so you could escort me to Gringott's before we had to meet Ginevra." Narcissa glared pointedly at Draco and Ginny in turn.

Ginny was flushed bright red and had no idea what to do. She'd only met Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy a couple of times, during hers and Draco's courtship. She certainly had never intended on being nude in front of her future mother-in-law.

"Mrs. Malfoy—" Ginny was cut off by thunderous feminine laughter. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Mrs. Malfoy was laughing. She thought Draco was the only one that smiled. Ginny knew Narcissa to be warm, but formal. Pleasantries were common, but genuine affection for anyone, save her baby boy, was rare.

"Ginevra—Ginny—may I call you Ginny?" Narcissa was wiping tears away from her face and attempting to catch her breath.

"Mrs. Malfoy—"

"Please call me Narcissa, Ginny."

"Um, okay."

Draco had remained strangely silent this entire time, but had wisely found his pajama bottoms, while his mother was mortifying his fiancée.

"Mother, is there any way that you could go to Madam Malkin's or some other shop while Ginny and I get ourselves presentable?" Draco asked with an edge to his voice.

"Oh! Of course, I'm so sorry! I'll meet both of you downstairs, but please try not to be too long. I'm famished, as I'm sure both of you are after your—exertions this morning." Narcissa looked as if she was the cat and she'd just caught the canary.

"Of course, Mother."

Narcissa just sat there beaming and silently smirking at the scene before her. It reminded her of younger days, when she too was caught a la natural by her mother-in-law.

"Mother!"

"Oh! I'll be downstairs!" With a soft popping sound, Narcissa was gone.


End file.
